wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Fastlane (2015)
|} Fastlane (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on February 22, 2015, at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee. It was the first Fastlane event and replaced Elimination Chamber. Seven matches were contested on the main card with no match on the pre-show. In the main event, Roman Reigns defeated Daniel Bryan to retain his WWE World Heavyweight Championship shot against James Harrison at WrestleMania 31. It was also notable as the final WWE PPV with The McMahon family in power of the WWE. Background Fastlane featured professional wrestling matches involving wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers portrayed faces (heroes) or heels (villains) as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. During the Royal Rumble post-show, Rusev interrupted John Cena's interview and the two shoved each other. On January 26, it was announced on WWE.com that Rusev would defend his United States Championship against Cena at the event. On the January 29 episode of SmackDown, it was announced that Nikki Bella would defend her Divas Championship against Paige at the event. On the February 2nd episode of Raw, Roman Reigns was manipulated by The Authority into agreeing to defend his title opportunity for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania 31, which he had earned by winning the Royal Rumble match, in a match at Fastlane. Later that night, Daniel Bryan defeated Seth Rollins to earn the right to face Reigns at the event. On November 23, during the main event of Survivor Series, Sting made his first-ever appearance in a WWE ring by attacking Triple H with a Scorpion Death Drop and dragging Dolph Ziggler on top of Rollins, giving Team Cena the win and causing the Authority to be removed from power, which had been a secondary stipulation of the match. On January 19 edition of Raw, Sting made his Raw debut by appearing backstage during the main event, a 3-on-1 handicap match between John Cena and the team of Big Show, Kane, and Rollins. The lights in the arena darkened as Sting walked to the stage and gestured to the Authority at ringside. The distraction allowed John Cena to pin Rollins for the win, which reinstated the jobs of the recently (kayfabe) fired Ziggler, Ryback, and Erick Rowan. On January 26, it was officially announced via WWE.com that Triple H challenged Sting to a "face-to-face" confrontation at Fastlane. On the February 9th edition of Raw, Triple H again called Sting out to accept his challenge. The lights went out, and a group of Sting impersonators appeared around the arena and inside the ring, illuminated by spotlights, while a video message stating that Sting had accepted Triple H's challenge played on the TitanTron. On January 19 edition of Raw, Dean Ambrose defeated Bad News Barrett. The following weeks, Ambrose demanded a match for the Intercontinental Championship, but Barrett declined. On the February 16th edition of Raw, after Barrett defeated Damien Mizdow, Ambrose attacked Barrett by tying his hands around the ring post, forced him to sign the contract and had Barrett defend his title against him at the event. On February 12 edition of SmackDown, James Harrison announced he and his brother were to defend their WWE Tag Team title as Fastlane against Tyson Kidd and Cesaro, he would later that night on WWE.com confirm matches between Stardust and Goldust and between The Miz and Damien Mizdow. Matches Category:2015 WWE Pay-per-views Category:WWE Fastlane